


The Rebuilding of a Family

by Daddy_Setta_03



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove Has Friends in California, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Setta_03/pseuds/Daddy_Setta_03
Summary: Maxine Mayfield and Billy Hargrove are siblings, if not by blood, by choice. Billy has always protected her from harm even when he became a dick after the move from California to Indiana. What will happen when Max walks in on Neil killing his son and their "perfect" little family falls apart?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**The Arrest of Neil & Susan Hargrove**

There was screaming, the sound of things breaking, and the broken cry for any sort of help it could get. It was the last thing Max thought she would see after coming home late from the arcade. She walked through the door of her house only to freeze in horror at the sight. Billy was on the ground of their living room curled into a ball, trying to cover his ribs as Neil drove his boot covered foot into the teens' side. His face was cut and bleeding, there was a large gash on his forehead, his left eye was swollen shut, his right arm was bleeding and bent at an odd angle, but Neil just continued to swing kicks at his son. Max was suddenly grabbed by her shoulder and began to be led to her room, her mother rushing to get her away.  


“Just ignore it, Maxine, it’s none of our business,” Susan spoke gently. She pushed herself and Max into her room shutting the door behind her. “He will calm down in a bit. He has had a hard day and Billy was provoking him again.” Susan said more to herself than Max, like she was trying to convince herself that everything would be fine. She continued to hold Max as she struggled against her, wanting to go and help her brother, thinking about the last time Neil had gotten so violent. It had been right before the move, in California, it was the whole reason for the move.  


“Please! Mom! He needs help!” Max screamed as she fought harder against her mother. “He is going to kill him, and Fitz isn’t here to help Billy!” She begged. Susan’s arms went limp around her as she pondered the thought, it was only for a second, but that was enough for Max to grab her walkie talkie and make her way out of her room to the bathroom. She could still hear Neil going at Billy, but she could hear Billy’s cries anymore. She clicked the button on the walkie.

“El! El! Are you there!” She cried. “Please if you hear me send Hop! My Dad, Neil, he, he’s killing Billy!” She received no response from the other girl, but the sound of Lucas came through the other end in a staticky voice.  


“Whoah, holy-shit for real?” He asked. “Okay, I’m calling the cops!” The other side of the line went quiet and Max curled into a ball and cried, wishing for the simpler times when she and Billy would run around town with Billy’s friends. When one of the girls Billy hung out with, taught her how to skateboard. When Billy’s best friend taught her how to surf, or would convince Billy that they should go get ice-cream. The time where Billy didn’t pretend not to care about her so she wouldn’t be targeted. The time when their group of friends would all sleep in cuddle piles, or when they would scare away her bullies. She missed those times, those people, her real family.  


The sound of pounding at the front door brought her out of her thoughts and she heard the sound of Hopper yell out. “Neil Hargrove, you are under arrest for assault and child abuse, you have the right to remain silent! Step away from the boy and put your hands above your head!.” She heard the sound of shuffling and Neils angry yells, telling the police to mind their own business. The chief must have walked him out of the house as she couldn’t hear him anymore, instead, she heard the sounds of the paramedic team checking Billy’s vitals and getting him onto the stretcher. It was at this point that she decided to come out of the bathroom and make her way to the living room, where there was only a pool of blood in the spot her brother had previously laid. One of the other police officers saw her and made his way over to speak with her, but before he could Susan stepped out of Max’s bedroom looking upset.  


“Max, why would you call the cops, everything was fine!” She shouted. “Why are you putting your nose in other people's business!” She grabbed Max’s shoulder and shook her.  
“Mom, he was killing Billy, he might have already killed Billy! And all you did was stand there and watch, or ignore him!” Max retaliated, pulling away from her mother. “Fitz was right, you are as bad as Neil, you have always known what Neil was like toward Billy, but you didn’t care because he wasn’t your blood-related child!” Max’s yelling caught the attention of the other officer, and he stepped forward and placed a hand on Susans' shoulder.  


“Ma’am we are going to have to take you to the station under the accounts of suspected child neglect and child abuse. Please come peacefully. It seems there has been enough violence in this room today.” He tells her and she sighs defeatedly before following the officer.  


Just as Susan was placed in the other cop car a BMW pulls up in the driveway and Steve steps out and runs to where Max had moved in the doorway. He gently reaches over to her and pulls her into a hug. “Hey brat, Hop called and asked me to bring you to the Byers. Said some shit went down here and you would need a place to stay for a few days. Joyce is certified to foster and will most likely be able to keep you until this whole thing blows over okay?” He spoke reassuringly as she cried on him. He led her to his car and made sure she was buckled in before heading off to the Byers residence.

* * *

  
At the station Hopper had one pissed off Neil Hargrove locked in a holding cell, and a very empty looking Susan Hargrove in front of him in the interrogation room. She wouldn’t make eye contact with him, she just stared at the corner of the room with a blank stare as she fiddled with the cross necklace that hung around her neck. Hopper himself was pissed. He was mad that something like this was happening in his town. He has dealt with all sorts of monsters in his life, from this world and others, but no monster disgusted him more than someone who could hit and neglect their child. He couldn’t understand how one could hate something of their flesh and blood so much that they would harm them, beat them to the brink of death. He wanted answers.  


“Mrs. Hargrove, I need you to talk to me. The quicker we get this interrogation done, the sooner we can have a court case, and the sooner this can be all over, but I need you to answer my questions.” He told the woman, who turned to him with tears forming at the edges of her eyes and nodded. “Good. What age were William and Maxine when you and Mr. Hargrove married?” He asked. Susan sat up prepared to answer.  


“Max was six, and Billy was ten” She spoke softly. Hopper nodded.  


“Right, how old are they now?” He questioned. “And how would you describe their sibling dynamic?” Susan once again seemed to try and build the strength to answer.  


“Max is fourteen, and Billy will be turning eighteen.” She said. “They used to get along very well in California. Billy used to take her everywhere and show her off to his friends. From what Max used to tell me they were very overprotective of both her and Billy.” Hop nodded  


“And why do you suppose they felt that way?” He leaned back in his chair. Susan shook her head.  


“I, I wouldn’t know.” She lied. “We didn’t talk much about Bill’s friends.” Hopper sighed and rubbed his beard, and leaned forward into the table.  


“Look, I am going to jump straight into it.” He deadpanned. “How long had Neil been hitting his boy, and how long have you known about it?” The woman across from him tensed and began to fiddle with her necklace again.  


“Max once told me that he has been hitting Billy since his mother left Neil.” She admitted softly. Hop nodded for her to continue. “She, um, left when Billy was six.” Her hands clenched tightly.  


“So he has been beating this boy for almost twelve years? Eight of which you were present?” He asked her. “So I will ask again; How long have you known about Neil Hargrove abusing his son?” The tears that were built up at the corners of Susans' eyes began to fall. She wept silently as she tried to answer.  


“I,” She sniffed. “I have known since the second month of our marriage.” She confessed, but then quickly added. “You don’t know what it’s like, Chief, I feared that if I said anything he would attack me or Max! Do you know the kind of guilt I would have if I let him hit my little girl! It would have killed me!” She rushed out her words practically sobbing them. Tears and snot ran down her face in a disgusting mixture that she tried to dab away with her sleeve.  


“I was only protecting Max! How could I let my baby be struck by him!” She repeated, and Hopper scoffed.  


“So you let some other person's baby boy get hit! That child has been beaten for most of his life! You stood by as someone's baby was suffering for your selfishness! From the sound of it, Billy was the one protecting Max! He was the one taking the hits, not you!” He yelled back. He stood up and made his way to the door. “Go ahead and put her in a holding cell, I’m done with this conversation.” But before he could leave the room Susan cried out.  


“Wait! I understand I’m a bad mother, but can I at least give you a number. One of someone who will come and help Max and Billy. He is an officer like you! Please take the number and make sure Max stays with her family!” She begs looking so defeated that Hoper decides to take pity on her.  


“Fine what is the number?” He hands her a sheet of paper and a pen. She writes down a number in shaky handwriting then explains.  


“This is the station he works at, if he isn’t there ask for a home number. His name is Officer Markus Fitzgerald.” She tells Hopper before she is led away to a holding cell. Hopper looks at the number and heads to his office to make a call.

* * *

  
  
It had been hours since he arrived at the hospital and it would be many more before he woke up, but Billy laid in the hospital bed in only a gown, and wrapped in bandages, put back together through surgery and stitches. Tubes and wires all connected to him, keeping breathing, keeping tabs on him, healing him. He didn’t know this, but he was pronounced dead three times throughout his surgeries and he wouldn’t find out until he woke up. But at the time he didn’t think he wanted to, here in his sleep he was safe and warm. He could see whoever and whatever he wanted to see old friends, old memories of hanging with his sister, and the few times his mother was around. He liked sleeping, but he knew he couldn’t stay forever. He had to make sure Max was safe, if he stayed asleep who would stop Neil? Not Susan. Susan didn’t care. He knew that, but he knows he can’t get up yet, so he will be selfish and enjoy it while he can.

* * *

  
Once Hopper was seated at his desk he picked up his phone and stared at the number in his hand. What was he to expect? He was handed a number for a police station by a woman who couldn’t even bring it upon herself to go to one for help. Would the man be a corrupt cop? It didn’t happen too often, but what if it did? What cop wouldn’t notice child abuse if he was close to the family? Hop shook the thoughts from his head and began to dial the phone and brought it up to his ear.  


“San Francisco Police Department, are you in the need of emergency assistance?”


	2. Chapter 2

**The arrival of Markus Fitzgerald**

“San Francisco Police Department, are you in the need of emergency assistance?” A sweet woman's voice speaks from the other end. Hopper almost sighed in relief.  


“No ma’am, my name is Chief Jim Hopper of the Hawkins Police Department in Indiana.” He started. “You see we have a case of child abuse and neglect and the only phone number we have as a contact for the children was this one.” The woman on the other end hums acknowledging what he was saying.  


“Was there a specific name you were told to ask for Chief Hopper?” She asked him politely while the sounds of paper being moved around in the background come through.  


“Yes, actually, I was meant to ask for an Officer Markus Fitzgerald?” He told her in a questioning tone. She gasped.  


“Oh! Mark! Who has he been contacting! All the way in Indiana!” She said, surprised. “Well I’m afraid he isn’t supposed to be in today, would you like his home number?” She asked. Hopper nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him.  


“Yes, that would be quite helpful. Thank you.” He thanked her and wrote down the number before bidding the woman a polite goodbye. He quickly dialed the new number. It rang for a few seconds before a male voice came through the speaker.

“This is the Gomez and Fitzgerald household Carlos speaking.” The man, Carlos, said. Hopper felt like groaning in frustration, why couldn’t he just get this guy!

“Yes, hello, I am Chief Hopper from the Hawkins Police Department in Indiana. I am looking for a Mr. Markus Fitzgerald?” He asked, hoping to finally talk to this guy.

“Shit dude sure hold up,” Carlos told him before yelling. “Aye, Fitz! Some cop from Indiana or some shit wantsta talk to ya!” Hopper heard another voice pop up.

“God Carlos, yell a bit louder why don’t you!” the second voice said. “Hello, Markus speaking. What can I help you with sir? I wasn’t sure I knew any cops from Indiana.” Hopper prepared to tell the man the news.

“Actually, I am calling on behalf of the Hargrove family.” He told Markus. Said man was suddenly extremely quiet on the other end. Hopper gave him a minute before trying to provoke an answer. “Mr. Fitzgerald?” The man on the other end cleared his throat.

“Yeah, no, I’m here.” He spoke in a nervous tone. “I, is, what did Neil do?” Hopper huffed in amusement.

“You just assume that it was Neil Hargrove?” He asked. “Most here would think of his son.” Markus makes a noncommittal noise.

“No, Billy, he wouldn’t do anything that would make you call someone halfway across the country. So I ask again what has Neil done?” He spoke in a much more stern voice. And Hooper continues.

“Neil Hargrove and Susan Hargrove have been arrested for child abuse and child neglect. You are the only number that we were given for someone to take care of Maxine.” He informs the man who was quick to respond.

“They aren’t letting Billy keep her? Technically they are siblings through law.” He asked immediately. Hopper let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m sure they would, but he is in the hospital. He was rushed out in an ambulance as soon as we got Neil off of him.” He was shocked at how quickly he heard the man on the other man move and heard the sound of paper.

“What's the address, I can be in Indiana in a matter of two days if I leave immediately?” He pushed.

“You’re coming?” Hopper asked, astonished.

“Yes, they are family, of course, I’m coming!” The man exasperated. Hopper gave him all the information and hung up, not looking forward to having to interrogate Neil next.

* * *

  
Maxine woke up in Will's bed the morning after she watched her family fall apart. When Steve had gotten her to the Byers she was met with all of her friends there to embrace her and tell her that everything would be okay. She had laid curled up with El and Lucas on the couch for hours wondering if Billy was going to be okay, or if she would ever get to see her mom again, or if she would have to go back and live with Neil. She was so tired, she had cried herself into exhaustion and all of the adrenaline had left her body as she started to drift off. She felt herself being lifted by a male figure, she knew it was probably Steve, but she imagined that it was Billy taking care of her like he used to and that he was okay and not hurt. As soon as she hit the bed she was asleep. She didn’t dream at all, not even a single nightmare.

Max crawled out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen when Jonathan and Joyce had made breakfast and all of the other kids were sitting and eating. Steve wasn’t there but Hopper was, and he smiled at her as she entered the area.

“Hey kiddo, how did you sleep?” He asked after taking a sip of coffee. Max shrugged.

“Okay, I guess.” She sat down in the empty spot next to Will at the table and thanked Joyce as she handed her a plate of food. She ate slowly and listened to the gentle conversations that were happening around her. It was mostly the boys talking about D&D things, but she also caught pieces of the conversation Joyce and Hopper were having about her parents.

“From what it seems like Joyce, Mrs. Hargrove is admitting to knowing about the abuse and Mr. Hargrove is admitting to doing it. He doesn’t seem too worried about going to court. Said something about how we won’t mind the ‘justice he was doing the world’ after his hearing.” Hopper spoke softly, trying not to draw attention to the subject with the younger kids. Joyce furrows her eyebrows.

“What could he possibly say that would justify abusing your kid for twelve years?” She asked while taking a drag from her cigarette. Hopper just shrugged and shook his head.

“He didn’t say. Something about it being a surprise?” Hop sighed. “I don’t know, maybe we can do some digging to find out.” He proposed. He didn’t know, but Max did, and she knew it was something Billy didn’t want out. Ever. He had said before that people of small towns have small minds, and that was why Neil chose the place. To oppress Billy even more than he usually did. She hated that Neill did that. SHe issued that happy Billy, the one who would take her on bike rides, the one that learned how to braid hair so that she didn’t go to school with messy hair when her mom worked. It was all Neil's fault that she can’t have that Billy anymore.

After she finished her food she put her plate in the sink then tapped Hopper on the shoulder.

“Hop? Do you think I could go and visit Billy today?” She asked her eyes wide with hope and a small shy smile on her face.

“Why would you want to go visit him? Just because he got beat up doesn’t mean you have to care about him.” Mike said in a snooty tone and immediately received a harsh smack upside the head from Lucas.

“Dude, not cool. Billy is still her brother, even if he was an asshole” He told Mike and received a pointed look as a reminder to watch his language from Hopper.

“Yeah,” Dustin pipes up. “Like when Nancy is being a bitch and you still like her.”

“Or, when Erica steals my candy, but I still like her.” Lucas points out. Will nods.

“And, sorta how Jonathan always hovers.” He looked at Jonathan then rushed out. “But that's okay, I know you’re just worried.” Jonathan awkwardly smiles at being called out.

“What they are trying to say, Mike,” Joyce cuts in. “Is that Max and Billy have had their ups and downs, but they still care for each other very much.” Max nods, thankful that someone got it, but Mike wasn’t quite done yet.

“Oh, yeah, what has he ever done for you?” He asked, crossing his arms like he knows he’s won. Max glared at him harder than she had ever glared before.

“He stayed! Mike!” She shouted. “He could have left me there to be abused, but instead he stayed and made sure that Neil never hit me! And you didn’t know him before we came to Hawkins. He was different back in Cali.” She sniffed, getting emotional throughout her speech. Mike looked down ashamed.

“I’m sorry Max.” He said quietly. Hopper stood and placed his hand on Max's shoulder.

“Alright kid, let's go see your brother. I’m sure he will want your company.” Those words seemed to cheer her up enough for her to wipe her tears and go to get ready. Then soon enough they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

  
The hospital room was mostly quiet Billy noticed. He also noticed that even though he could hear what was going on around him, he could get up, or even move. The doctors said something about him being lucky he didn’t get put in a camo. They said that he is healing well, and he isn't sure if he should be able to hear what was going on around him, but he can. Most of the day he listened to the constant beat of what he could only assume was his heart monitor, the talking and laughter of nurses and doctors in the hallways, the soft tapping of their shoes as they walk by, he hears everything the doctor has to say about his injuries, the soft humming of the nurse that checks his vitals and doses him up every few hours. He heard the doctor say that he should be able to wake up soon, but he still doesn’t feel like it. He is only going to rest for a bit longer. Long enough to heal a bit more.  
He isn’t quite sure what time it is, morning or night, but he does know that Max came to see him. He could hear her too. He listened to her apologizing for not going to the police the moment she found out. But he doesn’t blame her for that. She apologizes that they had to move and things changed. But he didn’t blame her for any of those things either. How could he? It was his fault. If he had been more careful Neil wouldn’t have caught him, then they wouldn’t have had to move. He wanted to tell her this, but he couldn’t make himself wake up. Not yet.

He listened to her recall memories of California; surfing, skateboarding, swimming, camping, movie nights, small parties at Carlos’s place, Kyle’s bar mitzvah. And he listened, wishing he could comfort his little sister who needs a brother to help her get through this. Then he got mad at himself for not being ready to protect her. He promised he would always do so, and he wanted to stick to it even if he was ten when he swore to do so. He hated that she was doing this by herself, but he didn’t know that soon she wouldn’t have to.

* * *

  
Hopper ended up leaving Max at the hospital for the day and made his way back to the Byers. Most of the kids were still there, minus Jonathan who went to hang out with Nancy at the Wheelers, they were sitting in the living room going on about what bands were the new trend. Hop ignored them in favor of talking to Joyce, feeling that he should update her on Maxs’ family member coming to Hawkins. He tried to be discreet but it was hard to whisper when all the middle schoolers were yelling.

“So,” He tried to say quietly. “It seems that Max might not be staying with you for much longer.” Joyce's eyes widened. The pre-teens grew quiet and looked at him.

“I thought you and Mom were the only ones in town that could foster kids. Who else could she go to?” Will asked. Hopper cleared his throat.

“Well, we are the only ones in Hawkins, but I have gotten ahold of a guy who I believe is her uncle. Susan's brother maybe. I didn’t ask how he was related to the family.” He told the kids. “He should be here tomorrow. I don’t know how well I can trust him though, so I am going to wait before I tell Max.”

All of the teens nodded and went back to their conversation.

* * *

  
The next day after Max was dropped off at the hospital Chief Hopper once again went to the Byers home waiting for the new man to arrive. All of the children had refused to leave the house, claiming that they wanted to see if they could trust the newcomer with the safety of their friend.

The sound of polite knocking in the front door broke the long uncomfortable silence of the house. Hopper stood and opened the door.


End file.
